El verdadero poder de Ra
by Jadden Yamilet
Summary: Joey, Kaiba y Yugi son la reencarnación de los Dioses Egipcios. Dartz a regresado exigiendo venganza, sin embargo una nueva obsesión nacerá a medida que se va interesando mas y mas apoderarse de cierto rubio que a todos embelesa. Kaiba y Atem tendrán que dejar de competir entre ellos si desean rescatar a la persona que aman. El destino de la Tierra está en sus manos.


Alo, soy Yami Red Eyes y soy nueva en el sitio, esta es una pruebita que estoy haciendo... -

"No deberías subestimar lo que te presenta la vida, lo que conoces pude ser más de lo que se deja ver a simple vista"

Egipto 18:30pm

El sol de Egipto poco a poco se hacía menos perceptible dando lugar a una calurosa noche que cubría ya la ciudad del Cairo. Las calles se iluminaban con las llamativas luces de la ciudad y los habitantes se preparaban para regresar a su casa o pasar la noche con amigos en algún bar de turistas. Cerca del rio Nilo un puñado de turistas acampaba ignorando a los muchos arqueólogos que investigaban sin descanso la misteriosa desaparición de la famosa tumba del faraón Atemu.

Este acontecimiento sucedido ya hace un año, había atraído a todas esas personas y a algunos avaros ricachones en busca de las desaparecidas cartas de los dioses egipcios y los artículos del milenio. Muchos se habían rendido pero aquella noche ese grupo perseverante dirigido por un magnate estando casi 6 metros bajo tierra había dado con algo fuera de sus más locos sueños.

- mira, es una nueva inscripción nunca antes vista.-tocó el gran muro que estaba agrietado y a punto de colapsarse.

-es increíble, tratare de traducirlo.- leyó la inscripción en voz alta- vuestras almas viajan solas en la oscuridad, retiraos ahora o la luz jamás la curiosidad la amenaza se alzará y la vida conocida se desvanecerá. No hagas enfurecer la voluntad de los Dioses o se alzaran a la destrucción final.

Un sonido hueco hizo sacudir el inestable lugar.

-¡aah!, !vámonos de aquí, este lugar me da un mal presentimiento!.

-es verdad, me está dando miedo.

A punto de salir una voz sosegada detuvo su partida-nadie abandonara esta investigación hasta encontrar los artículos del milenio.

- habló de forma autoritaria aquel elegante hombre con cabello largo y pálido que lo hacían ver algo gentil, sin embargo sus ojos de dos colores desaparecían toda percepción sobre el magnate.

-¡jefe, este lugar está a punto de derribarse, debemos actuar o todos aquí pereceremos!.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron gélidamente y un aura maligna lo rodeo rápidamente, se acercó al muro y posó su mano derecha sobre las letras.

- ¡Nefilim gran criatura de la oscuridad, bríndame tu poder para liberar el sello que posa en esta trampa espiritual. Atemu tu enemigo se ha burlado de ti, confíame tu voluntad para dolor y agonía hacerlo gemir!.

La piedra comenzó a teñirse de negro y un fuerte olor a sangre se percibía en el aire. Pronto todos sus seguidores comenzaron a desesperarse, gritaron sumergidos en el terror cuando notaron que todo comenzó a colapsarse.

La gran piedra se agrietó más dejando un hueco que dejaría la entrada a un solo hombre y el magnate aprovecho para entrar sin vacilarse sellando todo escape al instante.

A pesar del poco oxigeno y el ambiente sofocante, aquel hombre camino pavoneándose hasta el centro, con su antorcha iluminó donde un anillo de oro en forma de garra reposaba en una piedra tallada con otra nueva inscripción en ella. Estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, leyó los símbolos en voz alta para tratar de entender más aquella nueva habitación y articulo.

- El hermano gemelo del Oricalcos descansa aquí, su poder pertenecerá al que a los Dioses encarnados pueda dominar. La vida y la muerte le pertenecerá y un único gobernante renacerá.

Su cuerpo temblaba en ansiedad y un poco de locura se podía apreciar, si era verdad lo que la piedra ponía, él obtendría su venganza y al mundo reclamaría. Pero no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con los Dioses encarnados y su poder.

-habla de las cartas de dioses egipcios pero, esas cartas desaparecieron con la destrucción de este templo, ¿Cómo podre yo…- pero antes de poder ponerse a reflexionar alzó la vista a los murales que iluminó con el fuego; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su expresión asombrada no se hizo esperar.

Sobre aquellos murales las figuras de los tres dioses egipcios estaban talladas con toda majestuosidad, Obelik El atormentador, Slifer el dragón de los cielos y el poderoso dragón alado de Ra-¡no puede ser!- sus ojos se posaron en las tres figuras que estaban grabadas bajo cada uno de los Dioses. -¡esas personas, no pude ser!- el dibujo grabado del faraón Atemu había sido tallado bajo la figura del sorprendente dragón de los cielos, así como la figura del sacerdote Seth bajo el invencible Obelisk y sorprendentemente bajo el dragón del sol se hallaba grabada la de un esclavo parecido al tercer duelista reconocido del juego de monstruos. Se despabiló después de unos momentos y afiló la mirada descifrando lo que aquellos dibujos querían decir. -ahora entiendo; los mortales nacidos bajo la protección de los Dioses son en realidad los Dioses encarnados. Entonces las cartas de los Dioses no eran más que las llaves que abrían los recuerdos y los mundos del pasado y presente, la llave; el poder de los verdaderos Dioses Egipcios se hayan dormidos dentro del espíritu y cuerpo de estas tres personas.

Retornó sus pasos hasta el anillo de oro del centro, lo tomó sin dejar de hablar en voz alta y sonriendo altanero.-los antiguos cuerpos se han visto renacidos, los nuevos Dioses residen en ellos: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler jajaja.

Casi cegaba sus ojos cuando al ponerse el anillo comenzó a brillar y su voluntad fue más grande cuando sus planes comenzó a alardear.-¡gran bestia de la oscuridad, gracias por brindarme el poder que necesito, el faraón se revolcara en su tumba cuando haga mío el poder único de la unión de los Dioses!. Llevare hasta tu templo a estas tres personas y sus almas y cuerpo me pertenecerán jajajaja.

Sus risotadas hacían eco en el lugar, el estupor se había vuelto su mínima preocupación con lo animado que estaba. Una serpiente curiosa presenciaba el nacimiento de la nueva amenaza y el aura maligna lo rodeaba nuevamente, sentía que esta vez su reinado no sería detenido.

-¡no te lo permitiré!-un brillo y un fuerte viento repentinamente alteraron su festejo y del rompecabezas tallado en el faraón, la figura transparente de Atem apareció.

De repente todo fue nublado y ambos poderes, bien y mal, chocaron. Un fuerte estruendo acabo por lanzarlo hacia la pared y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntándole su anillo se hizo desaparecer.

-¡oh no!-el tricolor se frustró

-¡jajaja los encontraré, y con el poder de sus almas yo me quedaré!.-fue lo último que el faraón escuchó antes de que decidiera salir de su prisión y acudir al lugar donde Yugi se encontraba.

-no te lo permitiré- Atemu se había decidido.

Ciudad Dominó 12:00 am

A Yugi una pesadilla lo atormentaba; corría de una persona con un hacha que lo amenazaba; el camino era afilado y rocoso dificultando su paso. Repentinamente se vio acorralado y unas cadenas en sus manos y cuello lo ataron. Su cuerpo se paralizó al momento y unas gotas de sudor perlaron su cuerpo, gimió de terror cuando una silueta apareció frente al faraón con la intención de atravesar su pecho con un arma filosa

-¡Yamiiii!-gritó con estruendo y esta vez despertó de su sueño.-¡aaaah!- se sentó en la cama de un salto y respirando dificultosamente trató de recobrar el aliento.

-Esta es la cuarta vez que tengo esa pesadilla. Pero Yami está a salvo ¿Por qué lo veo indefenso?.- Se tocó el pecho, había parecido tan real.-Yami...

Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia ya que su cuerpo lo extrañaba, su mente no podía estar en paz, su alma sentía que algo le faltaba, en pocas palabras, se sentía vacio.

Universidad Todai 8:00 am

Los estudiantes estaban listos en el aula esperando al profesor. Era hora de historia la cual permitió que toda la feliz pandilla de aventureros se topara en esa clase.

-¡!Yugi!- una castaña le abrazó como saludo.

-buenos días Tea.

-no te ves muy bien ¿acaso no dormiste?.

-si, es solo que un mal sueño me despertó, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-no deberías comer tanto antes de dormir-comentó un alto moreno con peinado en punta cuando entro al salón.

-uaah…si Yugi no debiste comer tanto-un rubio adormilado le seguía la conversación.

-miren quien lo dice, ¿y a ti que te paso?-ahora un pelinegro de ojos esmeralda preguntó.

-creo que yo también no pude dormir bien uaaah.

-uy si tu cuando no.-Tristan siempre tan elocuente.-hasta parece que durmieron juntos.

No sabían porque pero ese comentario los hizo enrojecer, se miraron las caras y negaron con premura.

-es una deducción que solo podría salir de unos fracasados.-entro Kaiba erguido con soberbia.

-¡Kaiba!- dada la sorpresa de los presentes ¿Qué hacia Seto Kaiba ahí?.

-tu ya no venias a la escuela. ¿hoy no tuviste nada mejor que hacer?

-eso no es de su incumbencia torpes.-tomo un asiento no muy lejos de ellos.

Eso si que había sido una sorpresa. El profesor no se hizo esperar más, todo mundo se sentó en su lugar y con respeto guardaron silencio.

-antes de empezar quiero que le den la bienvenida a un alumno de intercambio, viene desde Egipto. –todos estuvieron expectantes- Atemu Yami, pasa por favor.

-¡Atemu!- casi gritaron al unisonó, hasta Kaiba se sorprendió un poco aal verlo entrar.

"Lo sabía".

Unas miradas escépticas, la tradicional precentación frente a toda laa clase y despues todo transcurrió con normalidad, al menos para el resto de los demás alumnos sin relación con el recién llegado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Atemu?.-Joey se apresuró a preguntar una vez terminada la escuela.

-si, pensé que habías descansado tu alma en paz, tú sabes- no pudo aguantarse más Tristan.

-lo siento amigos pero, es que no podía aguantar más las ganas de verlos de nuevo.

Había sido una escusa pero no quería preocupar a nadie.-utilice magia antigua para que mi cuerpo se manifestara.

Kaiba no lo creyó, había algo más aquí. En cuanto supo de un estudiante de intercambio desde Egipto no perdió el tiempo y fue de inmediato a averiguar por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡que bien!, ¡Ahora si podremos convivir todos juntos sin que intercambiemos cuerpos Faraón!-el pequeño era el mas ansioso y feliz de todos.

Rieron por la actitud. Atem solo había ido a protegerlos, en especial a ese atolondrado rubio. Lo miró de lado aliviado de que estaba bien. Seto fue el único que se dio cuenta del gesto y por algún motivo no le gustó lo que había visto.

-entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros?-pregunto ahora una ilusionada Tea, siempre había estado enamorada del egipcio.

-no lo sé, pero si un tiempo.

-¡ah!, !espero que sea largo!.

-¡vamos a comer algo para festejar!-soltó el moreno alto entusiasmado.

-¡así se habla amigo, ahora sí hablas mi idioma!-al escuchar al rubio el faraón sonrió nuevamente.

-tu solo te la vives para comer glotón.-Tea lo reprendió.

entre risas e ironías partieron hacia una pizzería, todos emocionados con la llegada del veterano quién tambien estaba encantado de vovler a verlos.

Kaiba los miró con desaprobación pero no los siguió, se dio media vuelta y partió al lado contrario.

"Wheeler sal de mi cabeza."- Nunca quiso admitirlo pero el hecho de que molestara al rubio había sido solo para llamar su atención, que lo notara, que viera que existía, que no importaba si lo miraba con odio, solo quería que esos ojos se posaran en él y nadie más. Nunca se atrevió a entablar una buena y sana charla con el poseedor del dragón negro.

Rabia le había provocado en el pasado cada que Yugi y sobre todo el egipcio cruzaban sus ojos con él, cuando lo tocaban, simplemente cuando le hablaba, pero tenía que ocultar sus sentimiento ya que él era Seto Kaiba. Ahora que había regresado el faraón, no podía dejar que pasara lo mismo, no se permitiría volver a sufrir ese sentimiento que oprimía su corazón cada vez que los veía, no otra vez ese sentimiento, no otra vez los Celos; y como todo un Kaiba, haría lo que mejor sabía hacer: romper las reglas.

"Wheeler, ya no lo puedo soportar más, quizás solo así desaparecerá tu rastro de mi mente y por fin me dejes en paz".-suspiró-"maldición, Wheeler."

Ya tenía un plan y no sería bonito, al menos no para el cachorrito.

El día había transcurrido de una forma divertida. Habían ido a una feria cercana y todos habían pasado un grandioso tiempo como bienvenida al Tricolor más viejo. Tea se había aferrado al brazo de su nuevo compañero de escuela mientras que Yugi había sido el único que no disfruto del momento por sus celos. La mirada de Atemu nunca se despegó de la figura del rubio y los demás simplemente gozaban de las atracciones.

La noche había caído sobre ellos, las calles comenzaban a iluminarse poco a poco. La pandilla de aventureros caminaba hacia el punto de partida de cada uno. Duke tenía carro así que se ofreció a llevarlos a cada uno e iban hacia dicho vehiculo cuando al llegar al estacionamiento una voz fuerte y gruesa había captado la atención de la pandilla feliz.

-¡con que aquí estaban Dioses Egipcios!.- Miraron arriba un muchacho fornido de cabello castaño con una cinta blanca en la cabeza, una chamarra y pantalón de cuero café calzando botines blancos. Sus ojos rasgados cafés y tez apiñonada lo hacían ver intelectual y algo inofensivo.

Dio un brinco desde una viga del estacionamiento y calló de pie ante ellos. Por instinto Atemu dio un paso al frente como protección a los duelistas.

-¡¿Quién eres tu, identifícate?!.-gritó el tricolor mayor apuntando con el dedo índice.

-me dicen Drick y eh venido por los Dioses Egipcios.

-¡¿Dioses Egipcios?!.-la voz de todos había sonado al mismo tiempo.

-tal vez no lo sepas muchachito pero las cartas de los Dioses desaparecieron en Egipto, tienes información atrasada.-hablo en burla el mas rebelde de todos.

-te equivocas Ra, yo sé como traerlos de regreso. –mostró una carta de duelo con un extraño símbolo que parecía un universo con triángulos y números al azar, bajo la inscripción se leían jeroglíficos antiguos.

-¡oh no!-Yami se alertó ¿Cómo podría protegerlos? –¡al auto todos!.

-¡este es el poder gemelo del Oricalcos, este es el aro de Shimura!.-el extraño comenzó a recitar.

A todos los había tomado por sorpresa, un viento los hizo volar un metro desde su lugar al suelo cuando aquel alzo la carta en lo alto e hizo su activación sin disco de duelo.

-¡Escuchen Dioses Egipcios, al invocar al aro de Shimura, todos los monstruos y efectos que tenga mi baraja ya no son un juego y se convierten en monstruos reales. Ahora gracias a mi carta puedo rezar el cantico que hará que las cartas de Dioses se revele nuevamente de su ubicación y después llevare a los verdaderos Dioses a mi amo.

-¡¿de que está hablando?!-gritó Duke debido al salvaje viento.

-¡se ha vuelto loco!-gritó Tristan.

-!oh, cielos!.

-!gran aro de Shimura, permíteme ver lo que era imposible y despierta el poder dormido del infinito, que la luz y cielo se levanten y colapsen en este mundo. Slifer dragón de los cielos…!-un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que el faraón se agarrara con ambas manos y la apretara para tratar de disminuir el dolor

-¡Atemu!-Yugi y Tea gritaron preocupados

-!…y oh poderoso Dragón alado de Ra...!

-¡aah!-al decir eso ultimo el rubio también se agarro fuertemente la cabeza sin poder hacer nada y se arrodillo en el piso.

-!…manifiéstense ante mi poder y que su esplendor deslumbre mi ser!.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!- Joey fue el primero en soltar un grito desgarrador. Sus ojos dorados brillaron por completo y su cuerpo estaba iluminado de forma celestial, un rayo se elevó al cielo perforando el techo y en poco tiempo apareció la carta del Dragón de Ra frente a él.

-¡Joeeeeeeeeey!-Atemu gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡si!.-aquel sujeto tomó la carta punto de tomarl al rubio mientras el faraón actuó luchando por no traer la carta de Slifer ante él ya que también comenzaba a brillar.

-¡mago oscuro ataca con magia oscura!.- Sacó al mago oscuro y así apareció sorprendiendo a todos, sin disco de duelo y visto tan real.

Drick recibió un roce de esa magia oscura en su mano que tenia la carta de Ra y la dejo caer.

-Maldición.- llamó toda su atención.

-¡Ahora maga oscura aparece y combinen sus poderes!,! ataquen con remolino mágico!.

El ataque fue inminente. Nadie pensó que pasaría aquella tragedia, pero el faraón deseaba proteger a su rubio a toda costa y al ser reales los monstruos, el ataque había sido mortal; el corazón de aquel sirviente había sido atravesado con aquella brutalidad, la sangre salpicó a todos los ahí presentes y sus caras se paralizaron en horror, después todo había regresado a una tensa calma y la carta de shimura ardió en llamas desapareciendo ante todos y dejando el cuerpo inherte en el piso.

El faraón callo exhausto al piso pero antes de quedar inconsciente con sus últimas fuerzas miro al rubio que se encontraba desmayado en el piso a salvo, sonrió y después se dejo vencer.

-¡Yami!- Yugi fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió para ver a su faraón. Después Duke hizo lo mismo pero con Joey.

Un fuerte sonido hizo que todos voltearan-¡yo me llevare esto!-un tipo en motocicleta apareció en la escena llevándose la carta de Dios Egipcio y desapareciendo ante ellos.

La des concertación de todos no fue más fuerte que su preocupación por ambos chicos. Los subieron al auto de Duke y partieron rumbo a un hospital.

Corporación Kaiba 23:00pm

-¡Seto!-un acongojado pelinegro había entrado apresuradamente.

-¿que sucede Mokuba?.

-Yugi y Joey están en el hospital.

-¡Que Wheeler está en el hospital!, ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

-a mí también me acaba de llegar la noticia.

-¡lo que me faltaba!- salió del edificio rumbo al hospital.

"ese idiota siempre preocupandome tsk, Juro que si alguien lo lastimó, habrá querido no haberse metido con las cosas de Seto Kaiba."


End file.
